Kion/Relationships
Family Simba Kion loves his father immensely, and will do anything in his power to make his father happy. However, Kion is not afraid to stand up for what he thinks is right, even if it means going against his father's wishes. During this time, Kion's feelings turn to both anger and sadness, as seen in "The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar" when Simba chastises his son after he believes him to not be taking his new role as leader seriously. Kion has shown to worry for his father, especially when put in any sort of danger, regardless of severity. He will drop all current duties in order to ensure his father's safety. Nala Unlike Simba, Nala immediately accepted that it was time for Kion to lead the Lion Guard, and showed immense pride in him when he and the Lion Guard defeated Janja and his clan, and saved Kiara. Kion loves her deeply, and becomes concerned about her whenever she's in danger, as seen in “Never Roar Again". Kiara Unlike their great-uncle, Kion does not appear to have any resentment towards Kiara’s position as the future ruler of the Pride Lands. Although the two squabble occasionally, they have a good relationship, and Kion will always come to Kiara’s aid when she needs him. Mufasa Kion looks to his wise grandfather for adivce whenever he needs it and always feels better once he recieves some and uses it in any current situation. He has heard a lot about Mufasa, who promises to always be there for his grandson proving that he loves him dearly. Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Fuli When Kion first invited Fuli to join the Lion Guard, she was less than impressed at the insinuation that lions were the fiercest, doubting him as a leader. After receiving her Mark of the Guard and hearing Kion's Roar of the Elders, Fuli has softened around Kion (for the most part). Kion was noticeably upset when he accidentally caused severe annoyance to Fuli during "Fuli's New Family", and was hesitant to engage in a friendly hug with the rest of the Guard later during the day. When Fuli called him over, he was relieved to be forgiven for his previous mishap. Fuli often turns to Kion for his opinion on a matter, and trusts his judgement. Likewise, Kion acknowledges Fuli's strengths, and praises her accordingly. Bunga Bunga is Kion's best friend they been friends since they were kids. They always like to play Baobab Ball together. Bunga was their when Kion first found his roar after facing a clan of hyenas in the Outlands. Through out many epsiodes Bunga has always been a big help to the guard. He's been able to climb trees and fight the villans. Beshte Beshte is the strongest on the guard. He has known Kion for a long time since he knows every Pridelanders. Beshte is always willing to help someone and he loves helping other animals. Ono Ono is the keenest of sight on the guard. Whenever there's a problem Ono always spots it. He always listens to Kion and he seems to be on top of everything. Even when Janja and his clan are attacking. Boboka's Son Kion appears to be on good terms with Boboka's Son after saving him in the Hippo Lanes. Enemies Janja Janja is Kion's greatest enemy. Kion, having been taught by his father that hyenas could not be trusted, was wary of all hyenas right away. After seeing Janja order his clan to kill animals in the Pride Lands for the sake of causing chaos, Kion has resented the hyena for his actions ever since. While Kion has before given benefit of the doubt to other enemies such as Cheezi and Chungu, he will not trust Janja no matter what the circumstances, and urges others not to trust him as well. Category:Relationships